Despite constantly improved quality of aerial vehicle and increased air safety, breakdowns and accidents can occur again and again. It is becoming increasingly important to return the damaged aerial vehicle safely to the earth. First and foremost is the rescue of human life. Rescue systems are currently installed in ultralight aircraft. For quite some time, however, it has also been possible to equip airplanes having a take-off mass larger than 450 kg with a parachute rescue system similar to ultra-light aircraft which lowers the entire airplane to the ground without harm to the occupants. In the case of engine failure, non-controllability and/or a collision over difficult terrain, the parachute is a significant safety factor and possibly the only solution to air rescue. There are already many examples of successful “landings” using parachute rescue systems for aerial vehicle.
Unfortunately, these rescue systems are mainly associated with pyrotechnic systems (rockets), which are launched when the rescue is activated, pulling the parachute from a package or container, which in turn is attached to the aerial vehicle. Manned and unmanned aerial vehicle are thus practically out and about primed with a rocket. The launch of the rocket is associated with a jet of fire, which can also damage the sensitive parachute cap. The same applies to chemical fuels. Even after a flight accident, the relief and rescue workers constantly have problems defusing the pyrotechnics not activated during the rescue to avoid getting themselves into danger.